Mommy Dearest
by Carlykinz
Summary: Sarah O'Brien always recieves letters from her "sister" but what if they were really from her 16 year old daughter Sophie. what if a vacancy comes up at Downton Abbey for a new maid and O'Brien puts her daughter forward but no-one knows it is O'Briens daughter utill Sophie slips up and causes trouble. sorry I kind of suck at summaries. please read and review and please be kind.


**Hi I am new to writing Downton Abbey fanfiction and I hope you will like this story. I have chosen Sarah O'Brien because she is one of my favourite characters and there are not that many stories about her and we don't know that much about her life before dowton Abbey so I wanted to do a story of how I think it could have been. I don't own anything to do with Downton Abbey except my character Sophie O'Brien. all mistakes are my own and I do apologise in advance for any mistakes. I will probably delete this story if no one likes it.**

* * *

Sophie O'Brien sat in her small but cosy bedroom as she grabbed her writing pad and her quirril an ink and began to write to her mother like she has done since she was 6 years old when her mother had to go out to work to put money on the table and to pay for the best education she could afford for her only daughter. as Sophie began writing a few lines her silent tears slid down her cheeks because she missed her mother terribly. not that Aunt Katherine has been wonderful to her and given her a roof over her head and food on the table everyday but it's not the same a girl needs her mother sometimes when an aunt can't give you the love like a mothers love.

Mommy Dearest,

I hope you are well and that everything is going well? and I hope Lady Crawley is treating you well?. I miss you and wish that you could come home and everyone wishes you well. I do not really have much to say except the usual, school is going really well and I am doing well in all my classes but I do find arithmetic enjoyable and needle work I love the most which I must get from you mum. we went on an outing today with the school to the local town which was rather fun but I saw all young children with their parents which made me wish I could have both my parents together again like I did when I was young. dad misses you mum he's just not himself he's become rather remote and hardly ever speaks unless you speak first which Is not like dad at all and I am worried mom. do you have a day's leave coming up soon?. I hope you are able to come home for the day mum because it would be good to see you and I need my mum. oh how is Thomas? is he still being rude to my poor cousin? and of course how is my dear cousin? is he settling in well?. tell him aunty Katherine misses him?.you can tell that she is rather proud of him for working in such a well respected family like the Crawleys because every time she bumps in to people she knows that is the first thing she will tell them. please don't forget that if anything becomes at Downton Abbey I would love to be considered. well I am closing the letter here with lots of love mum and I love you and I hope to see you soon.

your loving daughter

Sophie

once Sophie was pleased with the letter she decided to post it there and then so she grabbed her coat, scarf, gloves and hat and called out to her aunt Katherine to inform her that she was posting her letter and that she would be back in time for tea.

"I'm just posting my letter to mum and I will be back in time for tea, is there anything you would like me to post aunt Kathy?"

"No, I 'm fine sweetheart, be careful and hurry back" Kathy smiled at her niece who reminded her of her sister to look which upset her because her sister should be here with them to see what a lovely, bright and caring daughter Sophie has become.

"Ok, I will hurry back " Sophie smiled at her aunt before she went to find her father who she knew no doubt that he would be in the lounge sitting in the dark listening to the gramophone with a glass of whisky and just as she thought there he was slumped in the same chair holding his tumbler full of whisky with Glenn miller blasting from the gramophone in the corner. Sophie walked over to her father and kissed his cheek and told him that she was going to the post office and that she would be back in time for tea and she never got a reply.

Sophie left her aunts house and made her way into the village which was not that far away so , she plodded along with her letter in tow. once she reached the village she stood outside the post office but could not go in just yet. Sophie pulled out her letter and held it to her chest as if she was trying to hug it for a few moments. Sophie placed a light kiss on the envelope like had done for many years thinking it brought the letter good luck because their letters have never gotten lost and that kissed made it lucky.

"Hi Sophie sweetheart , just one letter today?" Mrs purkess asked as she saw Sophie approach her holding her fourth letter this week.

"Hi Mrs Purkess , yeah just the one today and it is going to the normal place" Sophie smiled politely.

" Alright sweetie that will be 4 shillings and 6 pence"

Sophie handed over her pocket-money that she saves just so she could keep in touch with her mother.

" thank Sophie will we see you again next week?"

"Yes of course, that you Mrs Purkess see you next week".

**a couple of days later at Downton Abbey**

Sarah O'Brien sat quietly at the servants diner table sowing one of her ladyship dresses which had a small tear and Mrs Crawely wished to wear it to yet another dinner party they were throwing.

"Looks like we are going to have another busy day at head of us, which is al we need" Thomas said as walked into the room which made Sarah jump and sh pricked her finger on the needle which was bleeding slightly so she placed her finger in her mouth to try to get rid of the blood not wanting it to mark her ladyship crème lace dress.

"Bloody hell Thomas don't sneak up on people like that, anyway why are you up so early anyway?" Sarah asked as she took her finger out of her mouth to see if it had stopped bleeding.

"I couldn't sleep , what are you doing up this early O'brien?" Thomas sat down next to Sarah and sighed

"couldn't sleep and her ladyship wants o wear this tonight" Sarah held up the dress so Thomas coud see what she was talking about.

they both sat in silence until they were joined by the rest of the staff. Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson entered the room so everyone that were already at the table go up and waited for Ms Hughes and Mr Carson to be seated.

"Post Mrs Hughes, O'Brien , Anna, Daisy and Mrs Patmore " Carson handed them their letters and began opening the mail for himself.

"that's your fourth letter this week, anyway who are your letters from " Thomas said with a slight angry tone to his voice.

" Yes , they are from my sister and anyway worry about your own letters oh no wait , you haven't had any this week so you can't " Sarah said to Thomas with a hint of sarcasm.

" Mrs Hughes please could I be excused"

"Yes of course O'Brien" Sarah got up carrying the dress and the letter and went to her room to read her letter in private. O'Brien had been at the house of 10 years and none knew that she was married and had a teenage daughter not even her good friend Thomas never knew.

Sarah laced Cora Crawley's dress on her bed before she opened the letter. Sarah opened the letter and began to read it.

Mommy Dearest,

I hope you are well and that everything is going well? and I hope Lady Crawley is treating you well?. I miss you and wish that you could come home and everyone wishes you well. I do not really have much to say except the usual, school is going really well and I am doing well in all my classes but I do find arithmetic enjoyable and needle work I love the most which I must get from you mum. we went on an outing today with the school to the local town which was rather fun but I saw all young children with their parents which made me wish I could have both my parents together again like I did when I was young. dad misses you mum he's just not himself he's become rather remote and hardly ever speaks unless you speak first which Is not like dad at all and I am worried mom. do you have a day's leave coming up soon?. I hope you are able to come home for the day mum because it would be good to see you and I need my mum. oh how is Thomas? is he still being rude to my poor cousin? and of course how is my dear cousin? is he settling in well?. tell him aunty Katherine misses him?.you can tell that she is rather proud of him for working in such a well-respected family like the Crawleys because every time she bumps in to people she knows that is the first thing she will tell them. please don't forget that if anything becomes at Downton Abbey I would love to be considered. well I am closing the letter here with lots of love mum and I love you and I hope to see you soon.

your loving daughter

Sophie

as Sarah read on she began to cry knowing her daughter needed her and that she missed her and of course hearing about her husband who clearly was not looking after Sophie and it seem that Sophie was the one looking after her father instead. Sarah let the silent tears fall as she continued to read the letter from her loving daughter.

* * *

I hope you all liked that and like I said I shall delete it if no one likes it.


End file.
